Best Friend Talk
by ForHadesSake
Summary: Lost moments in TLO, Annabeth is in the worst moment, the battle is starting and both, Percy and Annabeth think it's time for them to talk about their feelings.


I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON, RICK RIORDAN DOES.

**BEST FRIEND TALK.**

I run towards the strawberry fields, crying, Percy can be really thick some times, after a thousand hints we're still the same, but the 'best friend forever' tittle isn't enough for me anymore.

Trying to get to the subject of "us"...  
>He though I meant my family when I told him that after what happened to Beckendorf and Silena, and she, crying all day long, I've been thinking about "what's important, about losing people who are important" translated "You are important" translated "I love you" but no, he didn't seem to get it.<br>But then again...What is love? Is what I feel for Percy? Surely, must be.

And then... He told me that he had a dream about stupid red headed mortal. I didn't want to, but I told him he was a coward, of course he though I was talking about the prophecy or something of the sort, but no, I was talking about us. What about us?

In a week he's turning 16, maybe he'll die... No, no he can't, he won't!  
>My sobs filled the silence of the forest, the only sound was the current of the stream, one of the naiad was looking at me, her head out of the stream<p>

"Why are you crying?" She asked softly, she seemed about my age, well… you never know with nature spirits

"I'm angry, I probably wasted my first kiss with a boy that likes a stupid red headed mortal" I didn't know why I was telling her this. I didn't even have friends here; I needed Thalia...although she was a hunter she'll understand, I'm sure… because she sort of have to go through the same thing once.  
>I put cover my face with my hands and continue crying, but suddenly stopped because I heard another sob.<p>

"I've seen you with Perseus Jackson, the son of the sea, is that the boy you're referring to?" The naiad asked, they love him the naiads did, maybe because they were some kind of "siblings".

She probably saw us maybe hanging out near the stream; having a peaceful afternoon, he would be with his head in my lap sleeping and I'd be reading an architecture book…or pretending I am, day dreaming, those afternoons seemed so far…everything is focus in this war now, no time for that. I looked at her but didn't say anything and then started crying again.

"Annabeth?" someone touch my shoulder, it was Silena she had tears in her eyes... "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Silena, I feel so stupid...you probably were crying for more important things" She'd just lost her boyfriend; Percy was still here...I wiped my tears away with my hand

"Do you want to tell me what happened? I helped Clarisse, I can help you"

"Why do you assume I'm crying over a boy?"

"It's okay to cry once in a while Annabeth, and I can tell they are tears of love, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, after all"

"Remember last year when Percy and I went down to the labyrinth?" she nodded "we went to Hephaestus forge and that was in Mt. St. Helens, it was full of sea monsters… and we...Percy told me I'd to go back to the labyrinth, he'll distract them, it was a matter of life and death so… I kissed him"

"Oh Annabeth! That's so romantic" Silena put a dreaming face

"It's not. I've wasted my first kiss with someone who doesn't like me"

"What? No, Percy likes you"

"Yeah, sure. that's why he stayed with Calypso two weeks and he invited Rachel to join us... I thought that...when he came back he'll kiss me and then we will live happily ever after, but no, that's just in fairy tales..." I couldn't contain my tears anymore

"It's all right, don't worry. Maybe he's starting to realize, you'll have to give him time, boys need that" She said and put her arm around me. I thought that for a minute and then I said

"Silena, I think I hate her, Rachel... She's pretty, smart and has this passion for art that I know he loves and..." I groaned in frustration

"I know you don't hate her, you're jealous of things that you have. You are pretty, very pretty" I looked at her in disbelief "maybe you should care about your aspect a little bit more, but you have natural beauty. You are a daughter of Athena! I don't know anyone smarter than you, and you love architecture, that's just like art turn into buildings isn't it?"

"Maybe... But I'm not her, and I know he wanted so much going with her on vacation and I know they kissed, too"

"Look, my mom does make things complicate a bit sometimes. Just because that makes you fight for love and for what you want. I know you won't give up because you love Percy"

"Now that you mention it, this is Aphrodite thing, that's what Rachel is about...To confuse Percy? And you didn't have to fight for anything, Beckendorf loved you and that's it!" The minute I said it I regretted it, but I was angry with Aphrodite now

"I have to fight now because I don't have him anymore" She said softly, tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry Silena! I didn't mean it like that! I'm just...I'm angry... I just want Percy to want me, so much... Before that, Luke was my friend, and was the only one that cared about me and I fall in love with him and now Percy is my best friend and I've fall for him too..." I started crying again, a white dove looked at me, and drank water from the stream, slowly it transformed in the goddess of love, Aphrodite.

"Hello mom" Silena tried to smile

"Good afternoon Silena... Annabeth"

"Hello Lady Aphrodite" I said coldly

"Are you okay Silena?"

"Why do I have to put up with this?" She asked her mother "They warned me…my siblings, I should have follow the rite of passage…make him fall in love with me, then break his heart…but, I fell deeply in love with him too…I just couldn't…"

"I'm sorry my child, my most faithful daughter. I believe the rite of passage…well, you've got to have guts to break somebody's heart, but you've got to be braver to give your heart to someone knowing they could break yours. You have advised Clarisse wisely, and you were leading Annabeth toward the same path... But sometimes, love stories don't end as we hope to" She put a hand in her shoulder

"That's encouraging!" I said sarcastically "I thought they did, the girl who falls in love with the hero, he saves her because he's in love with her too, and they live happily ever after..."

"No Annabeth, you didn't know what love was until a year ago, you were asking what is it yourself a moment ago. You thought your father didn't love you and you run away from home. You found Thalia and Luke and you thought they love you but Thalia died soon after... And you thought Luke love you too, and what happened?"

"Most of the people in my life have let me down, why do I have to believe in love?"

"Because love, after all, it's what matters you the most... And as you said, all your life people have been letting you down, so you want love so much. I like you Annabeth"

"That's why everything has been easy for me?" I asked, again being sarcastic.

"I like Percy, too. Why do you like Percy?"

"Why do I like him? Why wouldn't I? Who wouldn't? He's just...kind and helpful, he's sweet and charming and loves helping others, and he loves his mom and being with his family. He listens to me even when I'm talking about architecture and I know he doesn't understand a thing. He came on my rescue when I most needed him and he told me to forgive my father. And when I found out he was a son of Poseidon I didn't want to be near him but he showed me how even we could learn cooperate and be friends because he can't imagine not trying to be friends with someone and I know he tries to be friendly even with Clarisse. He's just so cute, with those sea green eyes and... I think I'm in love with him...but I don't want to be! He doesn't like me, nor even a bit!" Aphrodite smile

"I know better than that, don't worry dear, from now own I promise you things will be easier, just give this time. I have to go. Silena, your pain will go away soon, I promise that too" The goddess looked a bit sad, then Aphrodite clap her hands once and Silena's cloths, hair and make-up fixed for themselves. For the look of my hair in the stream I could tell mine was combed and my clothes were like new too

"Thanks mother" She said, her mother smile

"And remember Annabeth 'The heart has reasons that reason cannot know' "

"That's Pascal! One of my favorite authors!" I exclaimed.

"That's one of my brothers I regret not meeting, I love his books too, great philosopher" Silena said. Aphrodite smile to us once more and then we looked away because she was taking her natural form "Are you better now, Annabeth?"

"Are YOU better?" I asked.

"I'm going to be okay. I may now think this pain is never going away and I'd never ever found somebody like him which at some point is true...But nobody dies of broken heart... As much as I wanted to" I hugged her "I want Percabeth together, that would make me very happy"

"Percabeth?" I laughed. Percabeth. That was funny and lovely.

"That's how Aphrodite cabin name the couple a long time ago" She smiled. I couldn't help but smile too "you two were made for each other. Can I make you a nice outfit? Pleaaaaseeeee"

"Thanks, I would like that. But a normal one... something I would wear" Silena nodded and grabbed my hand and lead me to her cabin.

I tried to contain her a bit but I ended wearing a short jean skirt and a white blouse that let my bikini show a little, I wasn't going to wear sandals so I kept my old black Vans, that made me comfortable, with them I feel my feet on the ground. The other Aphrodite girls were exited too, and they wanted to do my make-up but I only let them put me mascara on because I'm not really me when I have lots of make up on.

I didn't want to eat dinner so I went to the pier and sat down watching the setting sun. The sea was calm and the only sound was the waves against the shore. It was SO Percy in so many aspects, sometimes calm and sweet and others ready to fight a thousand monsters.

I was about to take off my sneakers when I saw Percy's name on the shoe slope, he had written it in there a long time ago, and I forgot about it

~Flashback~

"What are you doing!" I was trying to grab one of my sneakers, he held it high above his head "you're not going to write in my favorite ones "

"Come on! Only the slope I promise" He said. He had already the sharpie and he had started writing it so I didn't say anything, he wrote 'Percy'"

"This reminds me of Toy Story and how Sam wrote his name on his toys feet. Thanks the gods I'm not a toy or anything..."

"Ha-ha you're right; he did write his name on them. So you're my propriety, now" He laughed, I hit his arm playfully. He grabbed my other shoe and wrote his name there too and below that he wrote bff "Just to make it clear you're mine"

~End of Flashback~

I smile at the memory, that have been almost a year ago and the permanent marker was still intact.

Percy POV

Annabeth wasn't at the table with her siblings so I finished eating quickly and went to look for her. I already knew where she was; she came to sat on the pier a lot lately. It was one of my favorite places at camp Half Blood, it was peaceful.

She was there when I arrived; her blond hair that is always tight in a ponytail was now dancing freely in the wind. My breath caught in my throat, she is so beautiful. She was wearing a white blouse and you could see her bikini tied at her back through it. But what surprised me of all was that she was wearing a skirt, a jean one. The only time I saw her wearing one was when we were going to the movies but then I set my school on fire and then Rachel happened, and Annabeth was so angry...

Suddenly I got an idea, and run toward her

Annabeth POV

I was pushed forward softly, I screamed, I was so concentrate in my thoughts, I wasn't expecting that, but I didn't hit the water. Percy's powers made me bounce it. I turned around to face him with my hands in my hips. It was weird be able to stand on water

"Come on, I'll help you up" He said laughing, I looked at his hand in disbelief "don't you trust me Wise Girl?"

"Of course not, you just pushed me!" I smiled to let him know I've already forgave him.

"I'll never hurt you, I promise" He put his sweetest face on and looked me in the eye, I didn't want to think about his words and try to find them more meanings so I grabbed him warm hand. We sat on the wooden pier in silence

"So..." He started

"So..." He smiled. I licked my lips nervous and I completely forgot about the lip gloss Silena made me put on, it tasted like cherry

"Are you going on a date?" He asked casually, in the deepest of my heart I wanted this conversation to start, I wanted him to be jealous

"What? Come on! Who would go on a date with me?" I laughed.

"Well, I thought that because you're all dress up and everything... I mean, you look good..." His cheeks were red, he cleared his throat "emm, I mean...you're very... Em, pretty..." My heart skip a bit, and I was sure I blushed too "there are lots of guys at camp...who would like to date you"

"Yeah... Sure Seaweed Brain, they are queuing" I laughed

"I'm serious!" He laughed too, we were shoulder to shoulder, I pushed him with mine and he did the same to me, a friendly gesture that we always do.

"Well I don't know... If they really want to date me, why haven't they asked me out already?"

"Maybe they are scare of being rejected" He said.

"They don't know what I'm going to say, they can't be scared of that"

"Would you say yes?" He asked

"Maybe…I got nothing to lose...I hope I've someone for me out there... Well, it depends on the guy in question, too" I smiled

"You're being superficial there Wise Girl" He told me and then laughed

"Looks are important too, I believe you should be attracted to the person physically at some point, and then you consider everything else. Or sometimes it happens the other way round, you love how the other person thinks and then you see their cute side..."

"Maybe you're right, so... You think there's some kind of soul mate for everyone?" This was getting deep. I didn't doubt my answer

"Of course, sure there is. Someone that can understand you even when you're not speaking. That know how to make you laugh and what to say when you're about to cry. Well, I would chose a good fighter too, someone you don't need to communicate too much on the battle field" He kept quiet, thinking about what I said, I was meditating myself, I was surprise of my own words. I knew that my description only fitted one person, and that was him.

Percy POV

That person it's Annabeth, there's no doubt about that. If only…If only I have the guts to tell her…to tell her that she is THE ONE. Would that be fair for her considering I'm about to die in a week? She´s my friend and I don't think she's would never consider me as more than that, but maybe… well… she kissed me… maybe that means something…maybe if I tell her… maybe then she'll consider… but then again would that be fair for her? I'm dying in a week. I don't want to have a week lasting relationship. I'm going to keep asking her questions just to know if she'll chose me

Annabeth POV

"Then... You would choose a demigod" He said. That's where I wanted to get

"Well yes, I don't know if a mortal can understand all this, surely it can _try_, but it's not the same... Imagine I want to come back to camp every summer, we can teach here to young demigods when we get to our twenty's, he's not allow in here, my mortal boyfriend. And then there's the constant treats of monsters, most of them don't even pay attention to mortals but some of them do, and it's just not fair, don't you think?. Then I'd have share more things with you and with all of my friends here than with my mortal boyfriend" he meditate my words a little

"So you did consider this before...didn't you? Some mortal of San Francisco asked you out" He guessed it right and it wasn't a question. This wasn't were I wanted to lead the conversation, and I wasn't planning on telling him about that, either

"Well, yes..." He put his hands in fists, but surely he didn't know that I was watching, it was getting dark

"Who's he? He must be a jerk" He stated. Well, I loved the satisfaction of having him all jealous, that's what I wanted.

"So you're on the 'protective best friend mode' now? Why do you care? He was nice to me, and I really liked him"

"So you did go out with him! - I shook my head but before I could answer he said "and boys are not nice Annabeth, they just want to get you into bed"

"So, what are you? Gay? Because the last time I checked you were a boy and you're nice to me, too" I chuckled. He frowned

"That's different, we're... Friends, that doesn't mean I'm gay" He said, I laughed, the idea of a gay Percy was weird and ridiculous , I knew he was so manly like, I love that "He was probably the quarterback of the football team"

"Hey! Have you been spying on me? How do you know?" I really didn't mind if he has. I love getting his attention, not sharing him with Rachel for once. We hadn't have and afternoon talking about our lives in quite a while. We were talking about such a common teenager topic that I almost forgot we've got a war coming on.

Percy POV

I let escape a couple of curses under my breath, but surely she heard them. I have felt jealousy before, whenever Annabeth talked about Luke as if he was good or he'll change some day, my heart ache and I've already got used to that feeling, but this was different, Luke was bad and she didn't trust him anymore but the reality hit me, the world was full of guys waiting to get their hands on my Annabeth.

"They are always the quarterback, the perfect captain of the football team, the popular one, the one girls go crazy about" I said, she laughed so innocently. I knew she wasn't that kind of girl that giggles when the popular walks through the corridor and sticks his picture in the locker "so... You like him?"

Annabeth POV

"Are you kidding me? You know me!" I laughed again. "Sure, he offered to carry my books to class and stuff… but no, seriously he was a total snob. My friends think I'm crazy for turning him down, but I don't even think his my description of "hot", he was nice to me, yes, but he needs a brain and some own thoughts too." Percy smiled.

"Of course he was a jerk" I could see happiness in his sea green eyes even with this light

I've to bit my tongue not to asked "what about you and mortal girls?" I'd regret it because later I'd get upset of what he would say.

Silena POV

I was going to talk to Annabeth about how to talk to Percy about her feelings but when I arrived at the pier they were sitting close with their feet on the water. Their hands were on the wooden pier, Percy's fingers almost touching hers.  
>Come on! A little bit more! He moved his hand to the right a placed it "accidentally" on hers. He apologized, she smiled and told him not to worry. They were in that stage between friends and going out and they were so lovely together, I went to my cabin to give them some privacy. They were well on the road to a solid relationship.<p>

Annabeth POV

He was still with a bit of his hand on top of mine, his hand was warm. Then he grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine

I looked down at our hands and when I looked up again... Well I couldn't contain myself anymore and I interrupted

"So he is really stupid becau..."

"You kissed Rachel" I said interrupting, I wasn't a question, but he seemed very surprise at first, maybe because I knew it, I left him speechless

"Emmm..." was all he said for a while "she... She was the one who...kissed me"

So, I was right, they did kiss, I wanted to know all the details, where did they kiss, how, what did he say afterwards. Have been better than my kiss?

"So...you kissed...o-okay" What else could I say? I was trying so hard not to show my sadness in my face, though. I let go of his hand, and placed my hands in my lap

"No!" Percy said firmly – "We didn't, SHE kissed ME"

"It's all right Percy, you don't owed me any explanation" I said and tried to smile. He was about to say something "Well, now that I think about it, you do, you're my best friend, you should be able to trust me with this"

"It's not like that..." He started it

"Of course it is!" I laughed, it didn't even sound like me laughing, where was this coming from? "Percy has a girlfriend! Percy has a girlfriend"

I continue with the "Percy has a girlfriend" song. Was this childish behavior be able to hide the fact that my heart is breaking in pieces. I knew I shouldn't have asked him

"Stop! Shut up" He said. I started to put my sneakers on, my tears were right there I hide my face with my hair, but I managed to stay calm a little bit more "where are you going?"

"My cabin... its past curfew, you should go too"

"Wait, You're right"

"I'm always right, that's not news" I fake another smile and tried to walk away, Percy grabbed my hand again and then my shoulders

"I do owe you the explanation..."

"I don't want to hear it!" I said trying to go away, but his warm hands were in my shoulders and I couldn't move. He made me look him in the eye…I was yelling to my tears inside my head, please, not now! he can't see me crying about this.

"I don't have feelings for her, she's my friend, only a friend" I breathed in, what? Say it all over again...WHAT! "I only hanged out with her because... Maybe I feel more like a normal person, away from monsters for a little while"

"I don't care Percy! Really, do whatever you want, it's your life"

"Please... Don't play the hard to get again, we were doing fine... until now"

"I'm not playing. It's your life; you can hang out with a whoever you want to"

"Well... I don't like sharing you, maybe you feel the same way" He blushed

"Maybe..." I shrugged.

"We should talk about something" He looked more confident now

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, I knew he was referring to what happened in Mt. St. Helens. I couldn't believe my ears; I thought I was going to be the one that brings the topic on

"You know exactly what we have to talk about. It was almost a year ago" - he looked at me waiting for my answer

Suddenly I was nervous, what I am going to tell him? After it happened I tried to convince myself that I did it only because of the circumstances, you know he was going to die; it was a quick friend to friend goodbye. Obviously in the deep of my heart I knew I was lying to myself. When I got kidnapped and he came to my rescue and then he hold the sky for me... Well, I knew right there that I was falling for him, when we went to the labyrinth together, my feelings grew stronger each time we talked, we fought shoulder to shoulder, and we got to know each other so well. We have been through so much together

"I-I…" can't even think clearly! I took a deep breath and started lying "I'm... I'm sorry, I...shouldn't have. It was emm, the adrenaline of the...moment…em…bye Percy" - I ran and ran towards my cabin without looking back not even once.

"No, wait! We're not done talking!" He yelled "Annabeth! Come back! Annabeth" my reaction was slow but I ran after her

Percy POV

"Annabeth..." I murmured, she was nowhere to be seen; surely she was in her cabin by now "I really like your kiss in Mt St Helens…"

I walked to the beach sadly and there I found my lovely hell hound.

Annabeth POV

What the Hades? Is all I could think? I was a coward, he told me he didn't have feelings for Rachel, then he asked me to talk about our kiss and I just chicken out! I'm so stupid!  
>I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. My heart was beating like crazy.<p>

What am I going to do? I can't be more in love with my best friend  
>My problem is that I over analyze every step, the kiss in Mt St Helens... Well, I didn't really thought about it, I'd thought about kissing him, yeah, because I wanted to give him a good hint of what was happening to me but I don't know if I wanted to happen that way or that fast. Anyway it had been perfect that way, a improvise sweet kiss.<p>

I have the courage to tell him what I feel like, I have to think about the way to say it, though

I didn't feel like sleeping so I lay in bed thinking, I put on my headphones and leave my phone on shuffle. I hate it when I tried to find a meaning to every song and related it to what's happening in my life, so naturally I past all the love songs. I fell asleep after a while

...

When I woke up I could tell it was like 5am, the first thing I notice was that I still got my headphones on and the song that was playing sounded ironic: "lucky" from Jazon Mraz

"I'm Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been..."

I got a shower and then put some clean clothes on, and while doing that I said to myself "maybe this is the day, maybe I should go tell him"

The sun was rising in the horizon and the sky was dyed in pink, orange and purple. I went to Percy's cabin, I couldn't care less about him being asleep and he surely was because all campers were but I've to tell him something as important as that surely he wouldn't mind. I knock but he didn't answer, I forced the door opened, the bed was made and it seemed that he hadn't been around since this morning when we did inspection together.

I considered going to wake up Chiron and tell him, but he'll say that Percy probably went for a walk or to save some sea animal so he wouldn't worry.

I sat listening to music in the porch of Poseidon cabin to wait for him but because it was chilly outside I sat on his bed then got bored and lay in his bed, with my head in his pillow I felt comfortable and relax with his smell

...

My phone was vibrating somewhere near me, but when I found it I already have a missed call and a voice mail from Percy's mom cell phone. I've fallen asleep in his bed; it was actually more comfortable than sleeping in mine

"Oh gods! What now! " I started listening to his voice. But the voice mail said almost anything, I called him several times but he won't pick up so I gave up and run to the big house to tell Chiron.

On my way Percy called me again, but he only said that he wanted to meet me and the other campers in Olympus now.

"This is it" I said to myself. The battle is near; I need to tell him I love him right now. I head towards the Big House determine with my decision, this may be our last chance, no, no, I've to stay positive, everything is going to be all right. We are going to make it. I just need to tell my best friend I'm madly in love with him; I _know_ we are going to be together, soon.


End file.
